


What Your Father Doesn't Know

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: What Your Father Doesn't Know [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, cisgirl!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has some fun with the senators daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Your Father Doesn't Know

Blaine’s not quite sure why Congressman Hummel asked for his help in drafting a proposal for more funding for the arts in public schools. But, seeing as he knows first hand as an educator how underfunded the arts are, he agreed to help. He doesn’t mind; Burt, as it turns out, is a really nice man and it only takes an hour or two twice a week meeting in Burt’s office at his tire shop.

The second or third time they meet when Blaine notices the photograph of the girl on the desk. The girl in the picture is 13 or 14, cheeks still round with baby fat and bright blue eyes.

“Your daughter?” Blaine had asked to be polite.

Burt had nodded. “Kate. Old picture though, she’s 17 now,” he’d responded, and Blaine hadn’t paid it another thought.

So, when weeks later, a tall, slender, beautiful teenager walks into the kitchen where Burt and Blaine are working, he’s understandable caught off guard. She’s wearing a tight pink shirt and pair of white panties, and, god, Blaine can see the outline of her pussy, her nipples pressed up against the fabric.

The girl notices that she’s not alone and squeaks, face flushing a deep red. “I- I’m going to grab some pants.”

Later that evening, Blaine joins them for dinner; Burt had invited him to stay to watch the game. Blaine notices that Kate keeps looking at him, her gaze darting away when he looks back. He decides to try his luck, sliding his hands up and down her thighs under the table. He can hear her breathing stutter before she excuses herself and rushes out of the room. 

As soon as Blaine notices how concentrated on the game Burt is, he excuses himself to go use the restroom and makes his way to the girl’s room. She’s standing in front of her dresser, completely naked and still wet from a shower. When she notices Blaine standing there, she lets out a surprised squeak and grabs her towel to cover herself up. Following her movement, Blaine notices a prescription for birth control. Good, he thinks to himself.

“What are you doing?” she asks as he crosses over to her, running his fingers along her arm.

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you?” he asks, and she nods. He removes her towel, and cups one of her breasts in his hand. “Do you like when I touch you here? What about here?” he asks, moving his fingers to stroke at her clit. When she nods at that, Blaine moves his fingers to her entrance, which he is pleased to find is already wet. “Do you want me to touch you here?”  
“Yes, please,” she moans. Blaine wastes no time throwing her onto the bed and climbing between her legs. She gasps when he licks her, sucking on her clit. 

“Do you play with yourself, Kate?” he asks, still rubbing at her clit. Embarrassed, she nods. He moves a finger to her entrance and starts to finger her. “Have you ever had a cock in your pussy?” he asks, adding another finger. She moans at the sensation and shakes her head. “Do you want my cock in your tight little cunt?” he asks. 

“Yes,” she whines rocking down onto his fingers before he removes them. She watches as he leans in to lick a wet stripe up her pussy before he leans back and spits right onto her hole, and fuck she shouldn’t find that nearly as hot as she does. Kate doesn’t have much time to think about it though, because then Blaine’s on top of her fucking into her. She gasps at the initial pain, but then Blaine’s rubbing at her clit and sucking at her neck and it feels so good that she moans. 

“So tight,” Blaine grunts into her neck. “Such a tight little slut.” His thrusts get a little faster, and he rubs at her clit a little harder and the tightening in her stomach snaps and she’s coming. She barely registers as the man on top of her comes inside of her, before pulling his softening cock out and heading back downstairs.

******

Blaine pulls up outside of the Hummel house, ready to work on the proposal and wondering if Kate is home. He barely has the car door open before Kate is sliding in, straddling him and slamming to door shut.

“My dad’s on the phone with someone from the shop. We have maybe 10 minutes before he comes downstairs and sees you’re here,” she tells him, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock, which quickly hardens. “So let’s make this fast,” she instructs before slamming herself down onto him. She tries to ride him, but she’s unaccustomed to the position and her movements are clumsy.

Blaine puts his hands on her hips and guides them as he thrusts up into her, hard and fast. “Rub your clit for me, baby,” he orders. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, clenching around Blaine and tipping him over the edge.

“Been thinking about that all week,” she tells him before climbing out of his lap, out of the car and shutting the door behind her. 

******

He knows that Burt isn’t at home because he just dropped him a file at his office at the shop. But Blaine goes to the Hummel household and is happy to find Kate there. It doesn’t take much for him to persuade her to get naked.

Kate’s splayed out on her back on top of their dining room table, and Blaine can’t help but stare at the way her tits bounce as her fucks into her tight pussy.

“You like that, huh? You like getting fucked, you little slut?” 

“Yes,” she whines, rocking into his thrusts.

“Such a good little slut for daddy, aren’t you?”

Kate moans at the words. “Yes, daddy, only a slut for you daddy,” she tells him right before he thrusts in at just the right angle, and then the rest of her words are lost as her orgasm overcomes her. 

Blaine pulls her off of the table and pushes her onto her knees. It’s about time that Kate learns to give a blowjob, he thinks.

*****

As soon as she hears her father’s car pull out of the driveway, Kate pounces onto Blaine. Burt’s run to his office to grab a file, and Kate wants to make sure her and Blaine have enough time before he gets back. 

She pushes Blaine onto his back, and straddles his face, groaning as she feels his tongue teasing around her hole. “Daddy,” she whines, rocking down onto his tongue. Just as she can feel her orgasm sneaking up, Blaine pushes onto her back. 

“You naughty little slut, trying to boss me around,” he tells her as he manhandles her off of the coach, bending her over the coffee table. He teases his cock up and down her folds as he asks, “Who’s in charge here?”

“You are, daddy.”

“That’s right, baby, daddy’s in charge. And what does baby have to do when she wants something? She has to ask for it, like a good little girl.” He pauses, the head of his cock pushing slightly at her entrance. “What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck me, daddy!” she cries, and he slams into her. Her entire body jolts with the force of his thrusts and she reaches a hand down to rub at her clit. “So good, daddy, feels so good,” she whines.

Blaine can feel it when she comes, can feel the way her pussy spasms around his cock. He fucks her through her orgasm before he lets himself come with a groan before collapsing on top of her.

“You know, daddy, there’s still one more hole of mine you haven’t fuck,” Kate teases, still breathless from her orgasm, and Blaine hopes to God they have time for one more round before Burt comes back.


End file.
